Just a Little Gift
by Akkadia
Summary: Seigaku is about to celebrate one of the most important holidays. Girls prepare themselves with chocolate and other goodies for the boy the adore. But when Ryoma is thrown in the mix, how will one girl come out above the rest? SakxRyo pairing!


A/N: Ok, I'm not a big fan of this pairing but one of my friends is. So as my Valentines gift to her I decided to write this short one shot fic for her. The pairing will be RyomaxSakuno and a lot of Tomoka bashing (sorry we just don't like her she's soo annoying!) Also I apologize in advance if any characters appear to be a bit OC! Bella I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis.

Ryoma Echizen picked up his ponta and took a long drink. He coughed after a moment and was greeted by the laughter from his dad, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're so immature." He took another drink before picking up his racquet and walking into the house, "Oka-san, can we please a have a Japanese breakfast tomorrow?"

"Ryoma, Aunty will be at work tomorrow morning, I'll be making breakfast. I'll be sure to make your favorite since tomorrow is a special day." Nanako called from with in the family room.

Special day? The only days Ryoma considered special non-tennis related where his birthday and Christmas. So what was so special about tomorrow?

"Yeah, and I expect you to come home tomorrow with company." Nanjiroh spoke coming in behind his son.

"Oh Uncle."

Ryoma just shook his head before tapping his racquet on his shoulder, "Well I'm heading up to bed." He turned heel and headed up stairs with Karupin following close behind, "Honestly what could be so special about tomorrow Karupin?" He was surprised when Karupin jumped up on to his bed and lappet on to his bed and began climbing up the wall, "Karupin don't you'll scratch up the wall and knock down my calendar." But Karupin continued to paw at the wall this time meowing furiously. Ryoma sighed deeply, "What is it?" Ryoma asked finally giving in and taking a good look at the calendar. What he saw mad his jaw drop, "Oh no!"

Meanwhile downstairs Nanjiroh was busy flipping through his 'entertainment magazines when a smile appeared on his face, "Looks like he finally figured it out."

"Yadda!"

"Oh Ryoma it won't be that bad."

"Yadda! Yadda yadda yadda! Just call in sick for me!"

Nanako couldn't help but chuckle, "Well let's see what your father thinks of this."

Ryoma tensed up. He knew what would happen. His father would challenge him to a match, he'd lose and he would wind up in the situation he was trying to avoid.

That's exactly what happened. However Ryoma as able to avoid the first hour of class which Nanjiroh agreed to excuse him from. But as soon as Ryoma entered the class room and handed his sensei the note he could already feel his body tensing up. For the first time in a long time he wished classes would go on forever and lunch would never come. But luck was definitely not on his side as the bell rang signaling lunch. As soon as they were dismissed Ryoma grabbed his bag and booked it out of the room so fast out would swear Inui was chasing him, begging to be his taste tester for all his newest concoctions. He groaned lightly when he heard the world's most annoying voice.

"HEY RYOMA I MADE SOMETHING FOR YOU AND I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE IT!!"

Ryoma turned to see Tomoka along with several of his 'fans'. Tomoka was holding up one of ridiculous signs. He thought it was bad enough she had to embarrass him during his matches and practice but this was going too far, "Tomoka, would you come here please?" He groaned when he heard the squeal of delight coming from the other seventh grader, "Did you bring me some chocolate?" he asked.

Tomoka nodded, "Yes, I know you're going to like it!" She held out the mose hideous piece of chocolate cake anyone had ever seen, "I made it myself! Also I made sure my schedule was open so you can take me out tonight! I don't care where we go as long as I get to spend all day with my Prince!"

Ryoma picked up the chocolate and placed it near his mouth before turning around and walking into the classroom, "Hey Horio! Tomoka wants me to give you something from her but she's too shy."

Horio turned around, "Tomoka wants to give me what?"

"Ryoma I made that for you!" Tomoka nearly screamed.

Ryoma turned and smashed the cake into Tomoka non-expecting face, "Well sorry but I'm not hungry." Without waiting for a response the black-green haired tennis player slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way up to the roof. He assumed after everyone saw what happened to Tomoka's chocolate they would avoid him. Ryoma set his watch to wake him up in 30 minutes then, adjusted his bag before lying down and closing his eyes.

"Um Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma groaned lightly and opened one eye. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was only Sakuno, "Oh did you want something?" he asked sitting up.

Sakuno could feel he cheeks growing darker by the second, "Um, Ryoma-kun, I don't really know how you feel about what happens on this day but I…I…"

Ryoma almost chuckled at the braided-haired girl's shyness, "What is it Sakuno?"

"Will you please except these from me? My Grandma helped me make them so I know they are good." Sakuno blurted out in a rush In her hands was a small white box tied with a silver ribbon, "I I'll understand if you don't. I saw what happened with Tomoka."

Ryoma shrugged, "Yeah, I'll accept them, arigato." He took the chocolate and gingerly bit into it, "Hmm, these are good. You'll no doubt grow up to be just like you're grandmother. So far you have the cooking down. Just work harder on your tennis skills."

Sakuno could feel a blush coming on again, "Um Ryoma-kun, may I ask you something?"

Ryoma slipped another piece of chocolate in his mouth, "What is it?"

"Why out of all the girls in the school did you accept mine?" Sakuno asked, "Uh, not that I mind it of course. I guess I'm just curious."

Ryoma thought for a moment as if trying to think of a way to word his thoughts, "Well, I guess it's because you asked me if I wanted these instead of forcing them on me. Tomoka pretty much shoved her chocolate cake down my throat."

Sakuno nodded understanding, "Well, I'm glad you like them. And don't worry I won't expect anything on…" she trailed off when she heard Ryoma's watch beeping, "Ooh sounds like lunch is over we better get to class." She stood up with Ryoma's help and followed him down to the class rooms.

This morning when Ryoma woke up he would give anything to skip school but he we was almost glad he lost against his father. A thought that would never run through his mind again….

A/N: Ok that's it not much to it I know but this was written on the spur of the moment. Also if anyone wishes for me to continue I will but otherwise I hoped you liked it! Reviews are welcomed but not required!


End file.
